gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Trail - Gardens
|type = Original Circuit based on a Real Life Location |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 14 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }}Dragon Trail - Gardens is a fictional circuit introduced in Gran Turismo Sport as part of Update 1.18. It is a 4km circuit set in Croatia that is situated not too far from the coastline. The layout seems to resemble the Smolensk Ring located in Western Russia. The circuit is noticeably more complex than its Seaside counterpart, featuring more continuous corners and plenty of technical sections. The circuit also undulates more as it passes over a hill, making it easy to lose grip and destabilize. The "Gardens" on the track's name is derived from the green olive fields looking down on the course. This track can be raced at Sunrise, Morning, Daytime, Afternoon, Sunset or Dusk. Events GT League *Stars & Stripes (reverse); Race 5 - 3 laps *J-Sports Meeting (reverse); Race 5 - 5 laps *Gr.3 Endurance Series; Race 3 - 30 laps *Midship Challenge; Race 7 - 7 laps *La Festa Cavallino (reverse); Race 4 - 6 laps *Lamborghini Cup (reverse); Race 2 - 6 laps *Vision Gran Turismo Trophy +; Race 1 - 10 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 For turn 1, a high speed left hand corner, use the sign on the right side as your mark to turn. Brake lightly, and move towards the inside. Open the throttle from around where you start seeing the marhsal's post in the distance in front of you. Turns 2 to 4 form an ascending S-curve with large undulations of the surface. Start braking using the 10m marker board as your cue; keep to the inside and accelerate out. Once the left side of the track turns to gravel, brake immediately. For the second curve in the S, make sure to get on the apex. A high exit speed out of the final left hand corner will make a big difference on your lap time. Take a straight line that uses the full width of the road, and try to set yourself up so that you can go flat out as long as possible. Sector 2 Turn 5 is a sharp hairpin. Start braking from around the 150m marker board. Reduce your speed as you near the apex, then start to open the throttle gradually to exit. Turns 6 through 8 are a series of mid-speed corners. Clear turn 6 at full throttle. Set your apex on the deep end of the corner, and stay on the inside as you accelerate out. In the following turn 7, use the areas where the ground changes to the sand trap on the left to time your braking. Brake lightly and turn in. Accelerate out from a middle line. Turn 8 also requires light braking before turning in. Start opening your throttle from just before the apex to turn the car, and exit at a high speed. Sector 3 Turns 9 through 12 are a series of angular right hand corners. Start braking using the signs on your left to get though turn 9. Use partial throttle for turn 10, taking a middle line and gradually accelerating as you pass through. Once you are on the apex of turn 11, use the entire width of the track all the way to the outside to accelerate at full throttle. Continue on to clear turn 12. The final section is a series of box shaped consecutive corners. Near the entry into the corner, the surface will become flat after an upward incline, and the brake timing here will greatly affect your line. Start braking using the kerbstones on the right as your mark, and gradually let off of the brakes while you pass turn 13. Move towards the outer side as you apply partial throttle to go around. Once your car is pointing towards the apex of turn 14, carefully apply the throttle so as to not lose traction. Accelerate towards the home straight with a minimum amount of steering. Demonstration Video Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Croatian Circuits